ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magical Hat
The Magical Hat is the 22nd episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force's second season. Summary Ben recieves a magical hat which gives his aliens special powers. BUT WAIT! Is this hat really good? Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Krabb on the streets. (Ben): LOOK IT'S THE KRUSTY KRABB (Krabb): No you idiot, I'm just Krabb. (Ben): Make me a burger. (Krabb): NO FUDGE YOU He fired a laser that shot Ben into the wall. A green flash was seen. (Fart): FART! (Krabb): k (farts) (Gwen): Eww. (Krabb): Oh right... Whatever. Krabb fired a laser, which passed through Fart. Fart flew in Krabb's face and farted. (Krabb): My robot shield protects me from everything! Kevin threw a computer at Krabb. Fart tried helplessly to fart in his face. (Krabb): TIME TO BRING ON THE HEAT! (Fart): Only I say stuff like that. Don't do that. (Krabb): Eh. Krabb's arm became a flamethrower, and set Fart on fire. (Fart): FIREEEEEEEEE Fart was flying around helplessly, burning. (Fart): WATEEER Kevin threw water at Fart. (Fart): Phew. (Krabb): My flamethrower is still active. (Fart): Damn, He set Fart on fire again. (Fart): I AM ON FIREEEE (Gwen): Maybe that isn't a weakness? FART, FART! (Fart): Sure. He farted. He had explosive farts. (Fart): HOLY POOP He blew up Krabb. (Krabb): NOOOO (flies into outer space) (Fart): YESS (returns to Ben) From a building, a caped hatted man looks at Ben. (Caped Hatted Man): This is the person I need. RARELY USED THEME SONG Ben was walking in the streets. The Caped Hatted Man appears. (Ben): OMG A CAPED HATTED MAN. (Caped Hatted Man): I'M HATMAN (Ben): My word! Hatman? (Hatman): Yes. I've seen your amazing antics today when you became the Fartman. I've also seen you fight other guys. (Ben): Cool. (Hatman): Now, I am convinced you can become my apprentice! (Ben): DO I GET A HAT (Hatman): Yes, Here. (Ben): YAY He got an awesome hat! (Hatman): TO THE HATMOBILE! NANANANANANNANANA HATMAN! They were at some cave thing. (Hatman): This is the Hatcave. (Ben): Cool. SUDDENLY BOOM Rocks fell everywhere, and suddenly the Poker appeared! (Poker): HELLO HATMAN. (Hatman): The Poker! Watch out for his poking stick of terror. (Ben): POKING STICK? (transforms) EYE GUY! Oh no... (Poker): So much eyes to poke... (Eye Guy): NO FUDGE YOU Poker poked all Eye Guy's eyes. (Eye Guy): OW I'M BLIND (Hatman): BEN YOU MUST SAVE ME FROM THE POKER (Eye Guy): I can't see a thing! (Poker): Poke poke poke. He started poking Hatman to death. Hatman was almost dead. (Hatman): Ben, the hat gives your alien new powers! But without me alive, the hat can be dan-(dies) (Poker): MUHAHAHAHA I KILLED THE HATMAN! (Eye Guy): New powers? (opens his eyes) Hmm... Eye Guy fired a laser from one of his eyes. The laser hit the Poker. (Eye Guy): This doesn't do anything special. The Poker lunged at Eye Guy, and Eye Guy blasted him again. (Eye Guy): Maybe if I combine the powers! Eye Guy merged his eyes. They combined into a giant eye, like before. But then the hat merged with the eye too! (Eye Guy): OMG THE HAT POWER (Poker): The hats! NOOO The mega laser also fired hats like a machine gun! (Eye Guy): UNLIMITED HAT POWER The laser and hat machine gun hit the Poker. (Poker): TOO MUCH HATS. Homing Poking Stick, engage! He threw a poking stick, which hit Eye Guy's eye. He became blinded again, and the hat returned to his head. (Poker): Glad to meet you. But I'll be going. The Poker activated his jetpack and flew home. Eye Guy opened his eye. (Eye Guy): Nooo, Hatman! The dying Hatman looked in Eye Guy's many, many eyes. (Hatman): With a great hat, comes great responsibiliy. (Eye Guy): What did you say about the hat before? (Hatman): I said it can become dan-(dies) (Eye Guy): Welp, he's dead. NOW I GOT HAT POWERS! (reverts to Ben) AWESOME Meanwhile at the house. (Ben): OMG KEVIN GWEN EGGY I HAVE A HAT (Kevin): Cool hat. (Ben): It gives my aliens superpowers! Eye Guy can fire hats like a machine gun! (Gwen): Where did you get it? (Ben): From Hatman. (Kevin): Hatman? Isn't he that supervillain with a hat? (Ben): WAIT WHAAAAAAT (Kevin): The Poker's arch nemesis. (Ben): So he was evil? (Kevin): Yeah. (Ben): Well, he's dead and I have an awesome hat! (Gwen): Err... okay. Sometime later, Gwen, Kevin and Ben are fighting Incurseans. (Incursean Warrior): Look at his magnificent hat! (Incursean): It's amazing! (Milleuos): A great hat indeed. KILL EM ALL The frog guys attacked. (Ben): Let's try out new hat powers! (transforms) Diamondhead! With a hat! (Incursean): DAT HAT (Diamondhead): Yes, and it enhances me! Let's see how. Diamondhead fired diamonds. The diamonds morphed into diamond hat minions! (Diamondhead): Diamondhats! HECKYEAH (creates more Diamondhat Minions The Diamondhats jumped on the Incurseans heads, locking their heads in diamond spheres. (Incursean): I like dem diamond hats. A diamond hat jumped on Milleous's head! (Milleous): NOOO The hat locked his head in a piece of diamond. Then the hat dragged him into his ship. The other Diamondhats went on the ship and flew it back to prison. (Diamondhathead): My hat rocks! (Gwen): I guess so. Some other time later, Ben Gwen and Kevin are fighting yet another villain who returns for no reason; Ssserpent! (Ssserpent): Two more battles with you guys and I'll get a free pie! (Gwen): Nice. (Ben): YOU CANNOT MATCH MY SUPERIOR HAT ABILITIES. (Ssserpent): Dayum that is one fine hat. (Ben): I know right? (transforms) The Most Useless Alien of All Times! (Kevin): STOP USING HIM (TMUAOAT): Now I'm Hattycharged! I wonder what he can do! TMUAOAT fired an explosive laser which set everything nearby on fire. (Ssserpent): Dafuj (TMUAOAT): HOLY CARP I'M OVERPOWERED TMUAOAT blew up Ssserpent and set him on fire. (Ssseerpent): NOOOO Ssserpent flew away. (TMUAOAT): This is good I like this. (Hat): YES MY MINION, OBEY ME (TMUAOAT): Hi hat (Hat): I said nothing. (TMUAOAT): You can talk? (Hat): Yup. (TMUAOAT): Cool. (Hat): Let's fight more random past villains! THEN WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! (TMUAOAT): What? (Hat): Just kidding about the world. (TMUAOAT): LOL K Meanwhile on the Incursean's spaceship. (Milleous): Hey Diamondhat, put some Froggy G songs on please. (Diamondhat #1): DIAMONDHAT PILOT, MOVE THE SHIP BACK TO EARTH. Hatty commands you! (Diamondhat Pilot): K sure thing DUNDUNDUN (Ben): I like this hat. It can talk now! (Kevin): Err... that's weird. (Hat): NO U (Kevin): What? (Ben): My hat doesn't like you. (Hat): You suck. (Kevin): I don't like you either. (Hat): I'll kill you for that. (Kevin): What? The Hat jumped on Kevin's head and punched him with his nonexistent hat fist. (Kevin): Ow get off! (Hat): LIKE ME OR DIE (Kevin): OK OK I LIKE YOU (Ben): DON'T ANGER HATTY. (Gwen): Guys? The Incursean ship is returning to Earth. The ship started to land, and fired some lasers which blew up buildings. The Incurseans were dropping down, and they were being controlled by DIAMONDHATS! (Hatty): Oh no, Diamondhats are haywire! (Gwen): That's bad. (Ben): It's HATHERO TIME! (transforms) CRASHHOPPER! Another new guy! And I don't need to know his powers because I can just use his hat abilities! (Hatty): Yeah, Hats are cool. (Crashhopper): What can I do, Hatty? (Hatty): Well normal you should just jump and carp like that. But with hat abilities, you can now run as fast as a lubricated hat! (Crashhopper): YAY ANOTHER XLR8 RIPOFF Crashhopper dashed through the Incurseans which were being dropped from the ship. He kicked their faces. (Incursean): One awesome hat. (Crashhopper): Yup Crashhopper jumped between them at super speeds, kicking butts, jumping everywhere and punching them. (Milleous): Noooo! His hat is op! (Hatty): A little more. (Crashhopper): What? (Hatty): NOTHING KEEP KICKING BUTT Crashhopper knocked out all Incurseans. (Crashhopper): YEAH! (reverts to human) (Hatty): Ben, punch Kevin. (Ben): Why? (Hatty): Because he stole your potato. (Ben): THOSE ARE MY POTATOES (punches Kevin) Kevin was knocked out! (Hatty): YESSS FINALLY (Ben): What? (Hatty): I completed the "Knock Out 20,000 people" Achievement! Which gave me SUPERPOWERS! He floated off Ben's head. (Hatty): Thanks for nothing Ben. TIME TO KILL EVERYBODY (Ben): NOOO YOU ARE DANGEROUS HATMAN WAS RIGHT (transforms) Waylighter! He blasted fireballs at Hatty. Hatty deflected the fireballs. (Waylighter): WELL THIS SUCKS (vikings) VIKING WAYLIGHTER! (Hatty): Dat beard (Viking Waylighter): The Universe can handle the pure awesømeness of the beard and the hat tøgether! He flew under Hatty. (Universe): Dat hat. and dem beard. (Hatty): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hatty exploded. (Viking Waylighter): (reverts to Ben) Well now I understand Hats are evil. (Ultimatrix): New Ultimate Type Unlocked- HATMODE (Kevin): Seriously? Too much Ultimate types. (Ben): YEAH I CAN GO HAT ALIENS! (Hatman): I'M HATMAN THE END Aliens Used *Fart *Hat Eye Guy *Hat Diamondhead *The Most Useless Hat Alien of All Time *Hat Crashhopper *Waylighter *Viking Waylighter *Hat Viking Waylighter (ERROR TOO MUCH EPICNESS) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *The Poker Villains *Hatman *Hatty *Diamondhat Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes